


The One That Lasted Two Weeks

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean and Cas just got together and it's all very new. Unfortunately, Dean already fucked it up and now Cas refuses to kiss him. Sam thinks it's hilarious, but the whole thing drives Dean nuts.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas’s Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	The One That Lasted Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say sorry to Mary Winchester for being too lazy to even mention her even though chronologically she's here in canon. Whoops, she didn't fit, and like I said I'm lazy so sorry to those who like her. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy some more beginning of the relationship stuff!

“Uhm,” Dean swallows and pulls away from Cas’s hug. They’d been hugging for a long time anyway. Not that Dean really _wants_ to stop the hug. It’s the best hug of his life. Which followed the best kiss of his life. It’s ranked number one in Dean’s book, not because it was super, extra spectacular, but because it was Cas. And now they…. Both want to be together as far as they have figured out. Honestly, Dean would be fine if he and Cas just held each other for the rest of eternity, but of course, that’s a bit unrealistic. “We should… probably go eat-” Dean shakes his head. “Or wait-” Cas chuckles, “You don’t eat. I do though, so… Kitchen,” Dean babbles. “Jack and Sam are…” Dean cringes, he’s being so awkward. It’s all new, it’s not fair. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Cas chuckles. “I understand that it is ‘dinner time,’” Cas uses air quotes. “I’ll follow you to the kitchen, let’s go,” Cas smiles.

Dean sighs, relieved that Cas understood and wasn’t too awkward. He was definitely less awkward than him. “Okay,” Dean turns around and walks to the kitchen. When they both walk in, Sam and Jack look up briefly. They don’t say anything and they both look quickly, and awkwardly, away, back to the counter where they are putting together sandwiches. Dean rolls his eyes. It’s so obvious they don’t know what to say. “Now you guys are quiet…” Dean chuckles. “Earlier, I couldn’t get y’all to shut up,” Dean chuckles. 

“Hello, Dean,” Jack says, still looking at his sandwich. 

“So we’re doing sandwiches?” Dean asks. 

“Hot sandwiches,” Sam corrects. “But you can, of course, do whatever you want.” Sam takes his sandwich to the oven. Dean doesn’t say anything, he just walks over and starts putting a sandwich together. Eventually, they are all sitting down at the table and no one has talked since Sam.

“So…” Sam rolls his eyes. He and Jack are sitting across from Dean and Cas. It’s always like that anyway, “What happened?”

Dean is in a bite of food right now so that’s why he doesn’t answer. Not that he would have answered before Cas. Cas answered right at the end of Sam’s sentence, maybe even before he finished. “Dean kissed me!” He smiles. 

“Was it nice?” Jack asks. Weird question, but okay. 

“Yes, it was wonderful.” Dean kinda smiles through a laugh then shrugs at Sam. 

“And now you guys are…” Sam prompts. 

Cas doesn’t answer this one. He just looks at Dean and waits. “Uhm,” Dean looks down, “Together. We’re like, together.”

“Yes,” Cas nods in agreement. 

“Nice,” Sam nods. 

“Was Dean crying?” Jack asks out of nowhere. “I think I saw him.”

“Jack,” Dean grumbles.

“Yes,” Cas answers, sounding quite professional. 

“Cas!” Dean scoffs. Sam laughs a little bit. 

“Only a little,” Cas shrugs. 

“Oh god,” Dean covers his face, “New topic.”

“No need to be embarrassed Dean, it was quite emotional,” Cas tilts his head. 

“Please stop,” Dean cringes. 

“Uhm,” Sam interjects. Dean assumes it’s going to be to pick on him and is shocked when it’s not. “‘We’re the Millers’ is on at nine. I want to watch it, uhm, do y’all want to, too?”

“I’ve never seen that movie, what is it about?” Jack asks. 

“Drugs,” Dean laughs. 

“It’s a comedy!” Sam chuckles. “It’s funny… It’s got Jenifer Aniston in it. I think you’ll like it.”

“What are you doing?” Cas asks randomly, looking under the table. Dean rolls his eyes. 

Sam glares at Dean. “Dean, really?” He assumes he knows what kind of thing Dean is doing to Cas under the table. 

“Chill out, Sam. It’s PG.” Dean grumbles. 

“Do you need more room? I can move over to give you more room,” Cas offers. He doesn’t know why Dean is touching his foot to his. 

“No, Cas,” Dean sighs and closes his eyes. “I wanted- Never mind,” Dean blushes. 

“What did you want?” Cas asks.

“Uhm,” Dean glances at Sam and Jack, “I’ll… tell you later…” That’s on Dean for trying to play adult footsies with Cas when he doesn’t know what it is. 

“Alright,” Cas nods. 

Eventually, after they all finish eating, they wander into the TV room a bit before nine and catch the tail end of ‘Masterminds’ then commercials. Sam sits in the chair, like he always does. Dean and Cas sit on the couch like they always do, and Jack sits on the couch too, like he sometimes does. No one ever knows if he’s going to sit on the couch or lay on the floor. 

Dean wants to sit closer to Cas but he can’t convince himself to move into him. He doesn’t want to freak him out or make it awkward. Maybe when the movie starts and everyone is distracted, he’ll just casually move into him. Yeah, that’ll work. Or they’ll have another embarrassing footsies situation and that’ll suck. Maybe He should just tell Cas he’s gonna scoot closer to him-

“Is this okay?” Cas asks. He’s now sitting up against Dean. The bastard made the move before Dean could convince himself too. Cas. Cas did it first. 

“It’s awesome,” Dean whispers back with a smile. 

“Good,” Cas smiles back.

The movie starts playing and it’s actually way funnier than Dean remembers. It’s been so long since he’s seen this movie it’s almost like he’s watching it new again. He remembers _some_ key plot points, but that’s it.

At some point, once they are a good chunk into the movie, Cas puts his hand on Dean's thigh and softly rubs up and down, very slowly. Cas is so warm. It kind of feels nice, being touched so softly. Dean looks at Cas and Cas is just watching the movie. It’s like he is mindlessly doing it like he doesn’t know he’s touching Dean. 

Dean wishes it didn’t, but it kinda freaks him out. It seems so normal to Cas and it seems so weird to Dean. “Uh,” Dean mumbles to himself, scooping Cas’s hand up in his.

Cas instinctively pulls his hand back a bit in resistance at first, but then Cas looks at Dean, shocked for a second. And Cas’s hand relaxes. “I didn’t mean to pull away, I’m sorry,” Cas whispers to Dean. 

“It’s fine,” Dean brings their hands up and kisses the back of Cas’s hand really quickly. And they get back to watching the movie. 

Dean, unfortunately, falls asleep before the end of the movie. He usually doesn’t fall asleep during movies unless he’s really tired because he hasn’t slept or it’s really late. But this time he does. He’s kinda exhausted from all the emotional stuff with Cas. It wasn’t _that much,_ but it felt like it. Then the nerves that came after, it’s a lot. And on top of all that, the room is dark, he’s really comfortable, sitting with Cas, and Cas is so. Fucking. Warm. It was so peaceful. Even with what was playing on the TV. 

Dean knows he fell asleep on the couch so that’s why he’s a bit discombobulated when he wakes up in his bed. He looks around in order to get resituated with the world. He’s alone. He figured he would be. He just doesn’t remember coming to his room at all. Sometimes Sam lets him sleep on the couch, but most of the time Sam wakes him up to go to his room. Maybe Dean just forgot about it? Like he was so sleepy he doesn’t remember going to his room. But usually, Dean startles awake so he would have remembered because it’s so dramatic. 

Dean looks down and sees he’s still wearing his pajama pants and shirt. Usually, he would stip down a bit, definitely his pants, maybe his shirt, probably not his boxers. But then again, Dean is sometimes so tired he doesn’t take off his clothes. And that’s why, occasionally, he’ll wake up fully dressed, jeans and all. 

He’s confused but he obviously isn’t gonna get any answers in here by himself. He doesn’t change clothes. He’s fine with what he’s got on. 

He walks into the kitchen to get water. Cas is already there, sitting down, drinking coffee. Dean thinks it’s kinda funny that Cas drinks coffee. He doesn’t need it. It does nothing for him. That means he just likes it. “Mornin’” Dean smiles.

“Dean!” Cas says excitedly. “How did you sleep?” 

Dean gets the glass and starts filling it with water. “Ugh,” Dean laughs, “In my bed… And I… Don’t remember how I got there, so…” 

“Oh,” Cas nods. “I carried you to your room.”

Dean makes a confused face. “You… You did?”

“Yes. You went to sleep during the movie. You were resting your head on my shoulder, it seemed impolite to wake you or to move you, so I carried you.”

“Well, uh,” Dean chuckles, sitting down next to Cas. “Thank you… How did I not wake up? I’m not exactly a heavy sleeper.”

“I uhm,” Cas swallows and looks away. “I made sure you stayed asleep.”

“So you like… You put me to sleep…”

“No, I _kept_ you asleep.” Cas drinks more of his coffee. “I’m sorry. You looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Hey, man,” Dean chuckles, turning to Cas, “It’s fine with me… Thank you for uhm, carrying me,” Dean laughs. “I guess.”

“Of course,” Cas smiles. “Dean,” Cas starts again, “What am I supposed to do when you do this?” Cas slides his foot over so his leg is pressed against Dean’s leg. 

Dean smiles. “Well, firstly, you're supposed to _not tell anyone._ It’s a secret thing. Second, you’re doing it.”

“I’m doing it?!” Cas smiles and shouts excitedly.

“Yes,” Dean chuckles, “We’re just supposed to touch and stuff. No big deal.”

“Alright,” Cas nods. “And I am supposed to do this anytime we are sitting at a table?”

“Yes,” Dean nods. Technically, he doesn’t have to do it _every time,_ but Dean wouldn’t be upset if Cas did. 

“Okay,” Cas leans in to kiss Dean so Dean leans in a bit too. 

The kiss is so brief. And weird. Dean starts laughing a bit. “What was that?” Dean chuckles. 

Cas tilts his head. “Are we not supposed to kiss?” Cas asks. “It was a kiss.”

“That was a face smash,” Dean chuckles. Cas frowns at him. “Here, do it again, we’ll try again,” Dean chuckles, leaning in again. The same weird thing happens. And Dean laughs again, this time a bit harder. 

Cas pulls his leg away from Dean. “What’s going on?”

Dean laughs, “I don’t know, you tell me!” 

“Why are you laughing?” Cas asks, “Are you laughing at me?”

Dean swallows and tries to stop laughing. “Here, uhm, let's try kissing again.”

“Okay,” Cas says cautiously. He leans in again. It's like their lips are pressing together but nothing else is happening at all. 

Dean laughs loud and hysterically, making Cas pull away. “It’s not funny, Dean.” Cas stands up and walks out of the kitchen as Dean is laughing. 

Dean didn’t have to laugh so loudly and hysterically and truthfully, he feels bad about it. He knows he shouldn’t have. And it was kinda mean. Okay, it was really mean. 

Oh _fuck,_ he’s a dick. That was so rude. He shouldn't have laughed at Cas like that. It was just so weird. And Dean was already a little uncomfortable about it. He’s kissing Cas. This time yesterday, he wasn’t even thinking about doing that. It’s new and weird and odd, he’s so off-book right now. But he still shouldn’t have laughed at Cas. 

Dean stops laughing and composes himself. Drying his eyes of the tears due to the laughter. He’s gotta go find Cas. He checks the library first and that's where he is. Thankfully. Less thankfully, Sam is also there. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam nods. 

“Uh, hey,” Dean says distractedly while walking over to Cas. Cas has a book open and is not looking at Dean. “Uhm,” Dean swallows, “Can we talk?” Dean asks. 

“Yes,” Cas nods, still not looking at him. 

“Are we gonna like…” Dean pauses, waiting. “Like go somewhere?”

“Why?” Cas asks, plainly. 

“So we can talk…”

“We are talking.”

“Uhm,” Dean nods, “Okay…” He sits down next to Cas and faces him. “I’m… I’m sorry I laughed at you… That wasn’t cool…”

“Apology accepted,” Cas nods. 

“Really?’ Dean asks, confused.

Cas still hasn’t looked up at him. He nods, “Yes, really.”

“So… So we’re good?”

“We’re good,” Cas confirms. 

“Uhm,” Dean nods, “O- Okay, uh, great…” Dean waits. 

“Do you need anything else?” Cas asks. 

“Uh,” Dean doesn’t really know. He wanted to try to kiss Cas again. But he can’t exactly ask for it… Or maybe he can. He doesn’t know. “I guess not…” 

“Hm,” Cas nods, “Then go make yourself breakfast, maybe? I’m sure you’re hungry, right?” Cas is being really weird and Dean is super confused. 

“Er- Yeah…” Dean nods. “Uhm, kiss?” Dean asks pitifully. He cringes. He knows that was a weird thing to do and say but it just slipped out. He really wishes it hadn't though, especially not in front of Sam. 

“No,” Cas says plainly, still not looking up. “Not right now. I don’t like being laughed at.”

So apparently, Cas is _not_ over it. “I thought,” Dean clears his throat, “I thought I was forgiven…” He says a bit quieter. 

Sam honestly feels like he shouldn't be here but at the same time, he thinks he may be the only thing standing in the way of what feels like is going to be a fight. 

“You… _Are.”_ Cas smiles.

It doesn’t feel very convincing. “O- Okay…” Dean stands up to leave. He doesn’t know what’s going on. He puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder on his way out and Cas doesn't seem revolted at it. So that’s good. He turns and looks back at Cas right before he’s out of sight. Cas literally hasn’t looked up from the damn book the entire time. 

Dean walks into the kitchen. He’s really just kinda… He doesn’t know. Everything feels weird. But not in the same weird way it was weird before. It's a new weird. A _weird_ weird. 

Sam walks in a few moments after Dean. “Dude,” Sam laughs. “What did you do? You pissed him off already? Day two?” Sam chuckles. _“Not even_ day two?”

“Uhm, I think so, yes.”

“You _think?”_ Sam giggles. 

“Shut up, Sam.”

“What did you do? Was it bad? Did you try something?” Sam giggles. “He won’t even kiss you, dude.”

“Sam, shut the hell up,” Dean grumbles. 

“Come on!” Sam chuckles. “Tell me what you did!”

“Uhm,” Dean glares at him, “None of your business.”

“Well,” Sam rolls his eyes. “What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know… Wait it out? I don’t think it’ll be that big a deal…” 

“Mm.” Sam nods, forcing back a laugh. “Yeah, try that… That’ll work!” Sam says sarcastically. 

“Well! I already apologized. I don’t know what else to do!” Dean grumbles. 

“Oh, I’m sure Cas isn’t the grudge type.” Sam is enjoying this way too much.

Dean glares at him. “He’s just _a little_ mad. He’ll calm down.”

“Well,” Sam smiles, “He was acting pretty calm already. It was scary. I was scared, were you scared?”

“Sam, no, shut up!” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, alright, it’ll be fine. Even though you have no plan and no ideas.” Sam grins.

“You are the worst,” Dean glares. 

“Well, just remember, he’s my friend too, Dean,” Sam chuckles. “And if you hurt him… I’m gonna have to kill you or whatever,” Sam laughs. 

“Very funny. Shut the fuck up.”

“I can’t believe you _already_ pissed him off.” Sam shakes his head, amused, “Classic.” Then Sam _somewhat_ drops it and starts making himself breakfast. 

For the rest of the day, Cas acts perfectly normal. Smiling his normal amount, talking his normal amount, joking and laughing his normal amount, everything is normal. Which, of course, confuses Dean a lot. Because he doesn’t seem mad. But Dean knows better than that. He’s not stupid, he knows Cas is mad at him. He’s just playing it off. He has to be. 

If this were a week ago, or hell, even just yesterday, Dean wouldn’t even be worried. And that’s what worries him so much now. Cas isn’t acting like how he did yesterday night, he’s acting like how he did yesterday morning… And they are supposed to be like… Together or something. But they aren’t acting like it. Dean needs more touching than this, for sure. He’s sort of internally freaking out. 

Later, after Sam and Jack have just gone to bed, Dean figures it’s not a bad time to talk to Cas. He’s on his way to his room and Cas is, Dean’s pretty sure, going to the library and that’s the same direction, so it works out. “Hey, uhm, Cas?” Dean asks with slight worry in his tone. 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas looks him in the eyes. 

“I wanted to say sorry again for being a dick this morning…”

“No need to keep apologizing, Dean,” Cas half-smiles very casually at him. “You already apologized and I already forgave you…”

“Okay,” Dean nods. “So… So you’re not mad at me?”

“Dean,” Cas chuckles, “Don’t be ridiculous. It wouldn’t make sense to still be mad at you…”

“Okay,” Dean swallows. “It’s just, um, you haven’t… You haven’t like… Touched me all day or anything.”

“Do you need me to touch you, Dean?” Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean feels like Cas literally doesn’t know how hot that sounded to Dean. 

“Yeah, like… A little bit,” Dean says as chill as he can. He doesn’t mean to sound so needy, he just… Liked how it felt when Cas was all over him and he and his addictive personality would like to feel that again. 

“Alright,” Cas nods, stopping closer to Dean, “I understand that. I’ve also wanted to touch you all day, but you haven’t tried to touch me so I did nothing.”

“Oh,” Dean nods. He didn’t try to touch Cas because _Cas_ is the one made at _him._

Cas puts his hand on Dean’s chest and leans into him, cupping his cheek. “I think,” Cas says softly, gazing into his eyes, “That you are so beautiful…” Cas smiles. 

Dean smiles back and presses softly against Cas's hand. He actually _didn’t know_ that Cas thought he was beautiful. Dean puts his arms around Cas’s waist. 

“And I like how your face turns red when I give you compliments,” Cas smiles. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean giggles, “Well, lucky for you, I doubt that will ever go away…” 

“You are going to blush every time I give you a compliment?” Cas chuckles. His hand moves from Dean’s face to his hair, playing with it. 

“Most likely,” Dean nods, “It’s a safe bet…” Dean is actually very relieved that Cas is fine like he says he is. He really started to think the worst. But, Cas is touching him and saying soft things and flirting with him whether he knows it or not. It’s all good. Thankfully. 

“I wonder how many freckles you have…” Cas smiles. “There are so many.” 

“I’ve been told,” Dean licks his lips… “You know, you look pretty good yourself…” Dean nods. 

“Do I?” Cas plays. 

“Yeah… And the tie makes your eyes…” Dean bites his lip for a moment, “Look so blue.” Cas smiles at him. “And the trench coat thing _really_ ties that all together…” Dean jokes. 

“I think so…” Cas agrees with a smile. After a few moments of gazing grossly into each other's eyes, Cas speaks up again. “You should probably be going to bed soon, right?” 

“Yeah, probably, I guess so,” Dean agrees. It's quiet again. And still. Dean breathes deeply. But slow and quiet so as not to draw attention to it. Then, he leans in slowly to kiss Cas. 

Cas leans away and turns his head to stop Dean. Dean pulls back, half horrified. Cas looks down then back at Dean. “Sleep well, Dean…” He smiles, “I will see you in the morning.” Cas walks away, leaving Dean standing there, outside his room, shocked. 

That definitely was not good. Cas is still mad. Or, if he's not mad, he’s _something_ about it. And Dean is screwed. 

And from there, the problem just gets worse. Not in severity, but in length. It’s been a week and a half and Cas still isn’t kissing him. They have been on _two_ hunts. They were back to back. And Cas hasn’t even tried. After a week, Dean just stopped leaning in. They do everything a new couple would be doing except kissing and it’s freaking Dean out. He can’t stop thinking about it. What if they are just friends again? But _weirdly close friends_ who act like they are together and touch and flirt all the time. Actually, saying that to himself really helps Dean realize how insane that is. Of course they are still together. He’s just worried. He knows he’s got something good and he doesn’t want to lose it. He worried he already fucked it up. 

He’s becoming so desperate, he might even talk to Sam about it. Oh ew. He’s gonna talk to Sam about it and it’s gonna suck. So bad. 

When they get back to the bunker finally, Dean waits for a good time to talk, then begrudgingly finds Sam.

“Sam,” Dean sighs as he sits across from Sam in the map room. “I, unfortunately, need your help.” 

“With what?” Sam asks cautiously. 

“With Cas,” Dean grumbles.

“Ohh…” Sam nods. “Boy problems… Gotcha…” 

Dean starts to get up, “Nevermind-”

“No!” Sam interrupts. “I’ll be nice… Sorry. What happened? It must be bad if you’re talking to me…” 

Dean sits back down, staring at the table and not Sam. “He won’t-” Dean sighs. He really would rather not tell Sam but he doesn’t know what else to do. “He won’t kiss me.”

_“Still?!”_

“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean grumbles. 

“Dean, what the hell did you do to him?” Sam asks, not laughing. Or at least, trying not to. Dean doesn’t say anything. “You guys seem fine, he’s seriously not kissing you?”

“He’s seriously not kissing me.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, Sam. Have you _seen_ us kissing?”

“I thought you guys were just being respectful… Or maybe Cas doesn’t like PDA or something.”

“Nope.”

Sam sighs. “Okay, I guess you don’t _have_ to tell me…” Sam starts, “But it would be easier if you did…” 

“Okay, fine… I uh, well, he sorta… Tried to kiss me that one morning and I… I laughed at him.”

“Awe, poor Cas,” Sam frowns.

“I know!” Deam rolls his eyes. “It was weird though…” 

“So you just laughed at him?” Sam shakes his head. “Dude, you're an asshole.”

“Don’t you think I realize that? If I could undo it I would! You’re supposed to be helping! This doesn’t feel like helping.” 

Sam nods. “Alright. Now, this was what? A week ago?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah,” Dean nods, “A little over a week ago.”

“Okay. And you apologized…”

“Yes!” Dean exclaims, “Many times.”

“Have you tried asking him _why_ he won’t kiss you?”

“He doesn’t want to get laughed at again. He said that.”

“Yeesh,” Sam chuckles, “Dean, you fucked up. I can’t believe you immediately gay panicked and fucked everything up-”

“Sam!” Dean scolds. “I know! I’m a fucking dick! My bad! Just fucking help me! If you can’t do that then _tell me_ and I’ll leave and go figure it out!” Dean’s face is red with anger. “And I did not ‘gay panic.’” Dean uses finger quotes. “You bitch.”

“Okay,” Sam nods. He should probably be nicer, he’s just shocked Dean would seriously laugh at Cas. “Uhm, have you asked him what you can do so he will want to kiss you again?”

“Ew, no.” Dean shakes his head. “That really feels like a last resort idea. I can’t just ask him that. Especially when he keeps saying everything is fine.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Oh no, he’s saying everything is fine?” Sam asks. 

“Yup.”

“Okay, maybe he’s just trying to convince himself that everything is fine then. He probably wants to kiss you but just can’t convince himself to do it.”

“That sounds worse than ‘he’s mad at me.’”

“Yeah,” Sam nods. “You may have caused lasting damage.”

Dean rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Fuck you, Sam,” Under his breath. 

“I really don’t know what to tell you-”

“Great!” Dean throws his hands up, “So this was for nothing.”

“No,” Sam shakes his head. “You can try things, I just don’t know if they will work!”

“Okay, what are your ideas,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Okay,” Sam nods, “Simple one. Take him on a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes.”

“Like… In public?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Where?”

“Are you asking me to plan a date for you and Cas right now?” Sam asks judgmentally.

“Well,” Dean sighs. “He doesn’t eat, so…”

“There are other things to do on dates besides eat.”

“Drink?”

“Uhm,” Sam thinks. “Take him to that… Strawberry farm we always pass. Down south. The one with the goats.”

“Oh, that’s actually a good idea,” Dean nods. 

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I forgot that place even existed.” Dean nods. “He would definitely like that. Especially with all the bees and stuff.”

“Or,” Sam nods. “You could always ask him what he wants to do, then just do that.”

“Okay. I’ll ask him and if he can’t come up with anything,” Dean sighs, “I guess we’ll just go there.”

“Good idea.”

“Okay, wait though,” Dean looks at the table again. “That’s great and all because we should be going on dates or whatever, but… How does that solve the whole…”

“Intimacy problem?” Sam asks. 

“Don’t call it that.”

“Is that not what it is?” Sam raises an eyebrow. 

“It sounds like I can’t get it up.” Dean glares. 

“I know.” Sam smiles. 

“Dick.”

“Well,” Sam starts. “You’re gonna be really fucking nice to him, you’re gonna appreciate him, you’re gonna listen to him.”

“Okay,” Dean nods.

“And y’all are gonna have a great time, and he’s gonna be more comfortable around you and start trusting you enough to kiss you again.”

“You don't think he trusts me?” Dean panics.

“I think he trusts you to do a lot of things Dean, but not to kiss you… at least not right now.”

“Oh,” Dean swallows.

“And you’re not gonna laugh when he kisses you.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Alright then!” Sam nods, “Plan made.”

“Plan made,” Dean nods, getting up. “Thanks.”

“Oh,” Sam says as Dean’s walking out, “One more thing.”

“Yeah?” Dean sighs. 

“You guys are going to continue _not_ kissing in front of Sam, that’s me, _or Jack,_ because nobody needs to see that, and it’s nasty.

“Hm,” Dean chuckles. “One step at a time.” He leaves. 

So later, Dean finds Cas and asks him about a potential date. Cas has no ideas, he hadn’t really thought too much about it. Then Dean suggests the strawberry place and Cas falls instantly in love with the idea. They have a good time. At some point, Cas saw something he wanted to look at so he grabbed Dean’s hand to pull him along, and well, he never really let go after that. It made Dean feel kinda weird. He’s holding Cas’s hand. On a date. With Cas. But it also excited him in a weird way he can’t quite explain. 

Cas was surprisingly very into picking the strawberries. He would find just the perfect one, according to him, and he would hand it to Dean. “Eat this one,” Cas would smile. He always seemed so excited when handing them to Dean that Dean would always just take them. 

“Aren’t we supposed to wash them or something before we eat them?”

“I guarantee that you will be fine.” So Dean always ate them. 

Cas was _less_ surprisingly into the goats too. He liked petting them and talking to them and feeding them. It was actually pretty amusing to watch. 

And afterward, on their way out, Dean saw a flattened penny machine. “Cas, come over here,” Dean says, walking them both over to it.

“What is this?” Cas tilts his head. “It crushes your money?” 

Dean laughs. “Well yeah,” He starts fishing in his pockets. “But it, uh, makes them look cool… It’s got a picture and it says the name of the place on it, they're fun. Lots of places have ‘em. Look at the different patterns for one you like.”

“I get to have one?” Cas says with a little more excitement in his voice.

Dean looks at the coins he pulled out of his pockets. “Yep.” 

“I like the ladybug and the strawberries. Which one should I get?”

“Em,” Dean thinks. “I have five quarters so if you want both you can have both.”

“I don’t want you to waste your money.”

“Cas,” Dean chuckles. “It’s like a dollar and two cents. Not exactly big-spending here. And it’s not a waste…”

“Okay,” Cas nods. “I would like both. Thank you!”  
Dean hands two quarters and a penny to Cas. “I’ll show you how to do the first one then you can do the second one.”

“Okay.” Cas watches intently as Dean gets it to the right picture and turns the crank on the machine and out comes a flattened penny with a picture of a ladybug. Cas smiles as he puts the coins into the machine and flattens his own. Cas looks at both of them when they are finished. “This is neat!” Cas smiles. 

Dean rolls his eyes, acting like Cas isn’t being adorable. “Glad you like your crushed money,” Dean jokes.

“I do,” Cas steps closer to Dean. “And I also like you…” Cas smiles then looks right at Dean’s lips. Dean thinks Cas is about to kiss him and he gets really excited. It’s been forever. Cas is _definitely_ gonna kiss him, he’s got that look on his face. But then that look falls. Cas frowns and looks down and away. “Let's go,” Cas takes Dean’s hand and starts walking them back to the car. 

When they get back, Sam and Jack are watching TV so they join them. Sam looks at Dean and gives a questioning thumbs up. Dean shakes his head. No, Cas didn’t kiss him. Sam makes a confused face then nods. 

“How many goats were there? You two went to the farm with the goat, right?” Jack asks randomly. Then Cas tells Jack about the goat and the strawberries and all the insects they saw. Mostly bees and ladybugs, but also a few grasshoppers and butterflies. Then Cas shows Jack the pennies he has. Cas is actually way more excited about the pennies than Dean thought he would be. 

The next morning, Sam and Dean are alone in the kitchen. “So, what happened?”

Dean knows what Sam is talking about. “We had a great time. Seriously. It was actually fun and not horrible like I thought it was gonna be-”

“You thought it would be horrible?”

“Yeah, dude, it’s a farm. With goats. I thought it was gonna suck.”

“Then why did you go?” Sam chuckles. 

“Because Cas would like it. It seemed right up his alley. And it was. Point is, it didn’t suck. It was fun. But still nothing. We’re probably never gonna kiss again, so, I’m coming to terms with that.”

“Are you now?” Sam jokes with a nod. 

“Yep! Don’t even care. Don’t even wanna put his stupid face on mine.”

“Nice, Dean. That’s nice.”

“Well!” Dean rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle. “It’s kinda a two-person job so even if I wanted to, it doesn’t matter. I fucked everything up.”

“It’s only been a little more than a week,” Sam tries to help. “It’ll be okay.”

“If you say so…” Dean shakes his head. “And it’s been closer to _two_ weeks. 

Later that night, against better judgment, Dean gets a little… Drunk. Whoops!

“Hey, Cas!” Dean walks into the library where Cas and Jack are. “Jack,” Dean nods to him and sits down across from Cas. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answers. Jack waves. Cas knows Dean’s had a little too much to drink, it’s pretty clear. It’s not bad, it’s just something he’s aware of. 

“I wanna talk to you, _but!”_ Dean nods. “I got too scared.”

“Why are you scared?” Cas tilts his head. 

Dean holds up a beer, “Well, I’m not anymore…” He chuckles. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Cas asks, chuckling a bit also. 

Dean looks slowly over to Jack then slowly back. “It’s kinda private, can we talk in my room this time?” Dean asks. “No offense to you Jack,” Dean waves him off, “It’s not personal, I’m just sure you don’t wanna hear how bad I wanna make out with our dear Cas…” Dean chuckles. 

“I understand,” Jack nods.

“Yes,” Cas stands up, “We can go to your room to talk.”

“Nice,” Dean nods, standing up and following him. “Wait,” Dean stops, “Are you mad at me?”

“About what?” Cas asks. 

“About the alcohol…” Dean answers. “We can talk a different time if you want… I didn’t mean to get _like this!”_ Dean says pretty loud. 

“It’s okay,” Cas grabs Dean’s hand. “We can talk now.” Dean always seems to be in more of a sharing mood when he’s had a couple so Cas isn’t all that worried about it. 

They get to Dean’s room and Dean immediately lays on the bed. So Cas sits next to him on the bed. Then Dean readjusts, putting his head in Cas’s lap. “This is comfy,” Dean closes his eyes, wiggling a little bit into him. “Uhm,” Dean opens his eyes and gazes at Cas. “I know I keep saying it but I’m _so_ sorry I laughed at you. I’m _such_ an asshole. Like-” Dean laughs. “Probably the biggest asshole on the planet.”

“It wasn’t nice, but you already apologized and I forgive you.” Cas puts a hand into Dean’s hair and starts playing with it. 

“But Cas…” Dean says softly. “You won’t even kiss me now. And I wanna kiss you so much!” Cas kinda chuckles. “Really! I do! It scares me how much I want to. How did I not know this before?” Dean closes his eyes. “I don’t want to go back to never kissing you, it sucks. This whole thing has sucked! I’m thinking about it constantly, dude.”

“About kissing me?”

“Yes, and that you _won’t_ kiss me. I’m worried about it. I already messed this up. And if we don’t kiss then… What if we never do anything else?”

“What else?”

“Well,” Dean scoffs. “I don’t wanna have sex with you _right now,_ but I’d like to at some point!” Cas smiles and nods. “It freaks me out to think about right now, you know, sex with a dude, but I like you a lot and I can _sorta_ see it happening, right?”

“I suppose.”

“I’m horny all the time, Cas,” Dean looks back at Cas. “Really, I am. And I think… We could probably have some pretty great sex.”

“Do you think so?’ Cas smiles. 

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna have no-kiss sex-” Dean stops, “Wait, no, actually… That’s pretty hot. _But not every time!”_

“I understand that,” Cas nods. 

“And Cas, making out is _so great._ It’s _so fun._ I think you would like it a lot.”

“Do you like kissing, Dean?” Cas chuckles.

“Hell yeah, I do.” Dean gets quiet for a moment. “And I like you… And I’m sorry… What can I do to make you want to kiss me again? I can’t take this anymore.”

“Can’t take what anymore?”

“Cas, right now, I’d be completely comfortable with you and me, cuddling and like, making out on my bed, maybe feeling each other up, I don’t know. Something. Maybe not _completely comfortable,_ but… Enough. And we aren’t because you won’t kiss me.”

“Because I won’t kiss you?” Cas tilts his head. 

“I’m not saying it’s your fault, Cas, but you won’t kiss me. That’s a fact.” Dean sighs, “And I can’t even be upset because _I_ was the dick… Really, it’s _you_ who should be upset.”

“I’m supposed to let it go,” Cas corrects. 

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “You’re supposed to be mad! And feel your feelings! That way you can deal with them!”

“Okay,” Cas nods. “But I don’t want to be mad at you.”

“But sometimes,” Deam quiets down, “I think you have to be. You won’t be mad forever. Just until this gets resolved. Then we can kiss again.” 

“Do you want me to be mad at you?”

“No,” Dean sighs, “I’m saying you have the _right_ to be mad at me.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

“Okay,” Dean yawns. 

“Dean?”

“Hm?” Dean asks. He feels like he’s going to sleep.

“I _am_ mad at you.”

“You should be,” Dean says softly. 

Cas sighs and starts to get up. Dean moves off of him. “I think we should talk again in the morning,” Cas says. 

Uh-oh. Well, fuck. That’s not exactly ideal, but okay. “Okay,” Dean agrees. 

“Okay,” Cas nods, walking to the door. “Good night, Dean.”

“Cas-” Dean says quickly before he closes the door. 

“Yes?” Cas turns back.

“Do you still like me?”

Cas chuckles, “Of course.”

“I know…” Dean lays back down, this time on a pillow. “Just checking.”

The next morning Dean wakes up with a headache and a foggy memory of all the shit he said last night. And how he told Cas he should be mad at him. It’s true. Cas should be. And maybe he needs to be. But, Cas has had a _lot_ of time to think and be mad and figure out what he’s going to do. Knowing Cas, it’s probably gonna be a short confrontation. 

And, _fuck,_ Cas said they could talk in the morning. Maybe they can talk after some aspirin kicks in. Hopefully. 

Dean groans and gets up. He walks into the kitchen for water, definitely water, and drugs. He should also take a shower but he doesn’t want Cas to think he’s avoiding him. The thought _had_ crossed Dean’s mind, but he doesn't want to avoid him. He _likes him._ And he wants _so_ badly to kiss him. And the longer Cas is mad the longer that won’t happen. 

Cas is already in the kitchen when Dean walks in. “Good morning, Dean,” Cas says, just as normal as ever. 

Dean _immediately_ panics. “Hey, Cas…”

“Are you well?” Cas raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” Dean answers like a question. 

“But your head hurts?” Cas asks. 

“Oh,” Dean nods. “Yeah, a little bit- Why couldn’t we finish talking last night?” Dean asks randomly. 

“Oh my,” Cas stands up. He was not expecting that. Cas chuckles and reaches two fingers to Dean’s forehead, “Well, because you were slightly inebriated.”

“Oh,” Dean’s headache is now gone. “Er, thanks… That feels better now.”

“Mhm,” Cas nods and starts to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Wait, Cas-” Dean stops him. “Isn’t there something you gotta do right now?” 

“What?” Cas asks. 

“I don’t know, yell at me maybe?” Dean grimaces. “I obviously don’t want you to yell at me, but aren’t you mad?”

“I am not avidly mad. That can get exhausting,” Cas says plainly. “And I am not going to yell at you. That wouldn’t do _anything_ helpful, now would it?” Cas’s face straightens as he walks Dean back towards the wall. “Sure it would be a small release, but it wouldn’t be effective for very long and we would be right back-'' Dean is now against the wall with Cas standing in front of him. It happened so slow that he didn’t even realize he was moving away from Cas. “Here,” Cas grunts.

“O- Okay,” Dean nods. 

“What would you like me to do then, Dean?” Cas raises an eyebrow. 

Dean swallows. “What- Whatever you need to do, Cas.” Dean’s heart is racing. “I’ve been so anxious for the past two weeks, Cas. Please just do what you need to do.”

“Anxious for what?”

“I don’t know how fragile this is but I’d rather not find out.” Dean gulps. 

“Us? How fragile we are?”

“Yeah.”

“It doesn’t feel very fragile on my end, Dean.” 

Dean breathes out heavily, “Good. Me neither.”

“Good. So why are you still so nervous?” Cas steps closer to Dean but Dean has nowhere to back up. 

“I don’t know.”

“Hm,” Cas nods. “I don’t believe you. I’d rather you tell me the truth.”

“You aren’t acting very mad and it’s confusing me and I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Okay,” Cas steps into Dean a bit closer. “Well, I _am_ mad, no need to be confused about that. You _embarrassed me-”_ Cas presses Dean’s body into the wall between his. _“Childishly._ Why did you laugh, Dean? What was funny?”

Dean just swallows and doesn't answer. 

“Am I bad at kissing?”

“No,” Dean shakes his head. 

Cas quickly and suddenly pins Dean’s hands up by his head and Dean grunts. “It’s okay to tell the truth, Dean. It was bad. You can say it.” Dean shakes his head. “Say it.”

“It was bad.”

“Yes,” Cas nods. “And how did you handle that?” Dean swallows again and doesn’t answer. “What did you do?”

“I laughed.”

“Hm,” Cas nods, leaning in closer to Dean’s mouth. “And I’m sure you can imagine… What that feels like.” Cas’s knee comes between Dean’s legs. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Cas says quickly. “And I forgive you. And I know it won’t happen again, will it?”

“No,” Dean whines. 

“Good,” Cas pushes Dean harder into the wall. Dean squeaks. Cas tilts his head. He glances down then back up. “Do you like that I have you pinned to the wall right now?” Cas whispers, genuinely curious. 

“Yes…” Dean breaths out. 

“You are erect-”

“Don’t acknowledge it, you’ll make it worse,” Dean says quickly. 

“Am I arousing you?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting,” Cas smirks. Dean looks up at the ceiling nervously. “Look at me,” Cas grunts. Dean instantly looks back at Cas wondering what the fuck is going on? “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes,” Dean pants. 

“‘Yes,’ _what?”_

“Yes, I want you to kiss me.”

“How much?” Cas leans very close to Dean, almost touching, but Dean doesn’t dare move to try to close it. 

_“So much.”_

“‘So much’ _what?”_ Cas bites his lips. 

“I want you to kiss me so much, Cas.”

“Say please,” Cas grunts.

“Please.”

Cas sighs. “Won’t you learn?” Cas presses into him harder still. Dean whines. “‘Please,’ _what?”_

“You’re so strong,” Dean pants quickly under his breath. “Please kiss me.” Cas doesn’t move. “Please, Cas. Please kiss me, I want it so bad. Please.”

Cas slowly presses their lips together again and loosens his grip on Dean a bit as he does. Dean gives into it immediately. Cas is actually warmer and softer than he remembers. And he’s surprisingly good at kissing for a guy who just two weeks ago face smashed with him. And they kiss for a _long_ time. Longest one yet, though, he could count on one hand how many times they’ve tried. This time, Cas uses more tongue and even bites gently on Dean’s bottom lip. And Dean relaxes so much and can’t stop making little “Mff,” noises. 

Then Cas pulls away, leaving Dean breathless and panting. Cas lets Dean’s wrists go and then slowly fall down the wall. “Cas, that was…”

Cas raises an eyebrow.

“That was awesome,” Dean pants. “So good.”

Cas half-smiles. “I studied.”

What? Dean doesn't even know what to make of that but okay, whatever he did is awesome and worked perfectly. “Can we… Can we do that again?” Dean asks.

“I would like that,” Cas smiles and crowds Dean again. 

Dean leans back against the wall. “Yes,” He cheers under his breath. “Alrigh- Mff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I'm not gonna lie, I already love writing this series.
> 
> Comment what you think!


End file.
